


Doctor Who?

by Binaryfrog



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binaryfrog/pseuds/Binaryfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the a man claiming to be the Doctor arrives on your front lawn... Would you do any differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from a few years ago that is also posted on ff.net but considering it's the only piece I like right now I'm reposting it here. Enjoy.

I stood on my front lawn, staring at the approaching dusk, that familiar feeling of guilt washing over me from the cigarette between my fingers. I took a drag and held it in my lungs until the need for a new breath became too great and watched the gray smoke swirl and curl away into the sky. As I watched the ghostly ashes fly away, a strange noise like house keys on piano wire filled my conscious mind. My head swiveled sharply towards the offending sound and my eyes began telling my brain a story it refused to believe. 

"God no... That's impossible..." I muttered in shock as a man stepped out of the source of the noise. He wandered around the large blue box, mumbling things to himself, and then fled up the street towards me in what seemed like a confused hysteria. It became obvious rather quickly that he had lost something, tangible or otherwise. 

I stole myself to stop him, or at least try, "uhm... Excuse me?" He turned and stared at me wide eyes like a person staring into the eyes of an animal long believed to be extinct, "Is there something I can help you find?"

He took a few long and lanky strides towards me and looked at my face like a curious monkey, "Perhaps..." He muttered and the spoke with great excited authority, "Yes! Excellent! Brilliant really! Could I borrow your cigarette for a moment?"

I looked down at my half smoked cigarette slowly and raised my head up to look at the man with a confused expression. I handed him my smoke filter first cautiously,as is polite. He snatched it away from me like I would imagine a squirrel would snatch a nut from a person's hand. He stared at it for a moment, sniffed at the filter and then, much to my annoyance, tossed it out into the street.

"I never did like those things."

I stared at him incredulously and swallowed the urge to swear in the two languages I knew, "What was that for?"

"If you're going to help me, I'm going to need you at your best and strongest, not weezing your way down the street."

My brain chose that moment to break out of its shock and suddenly I realized who I was talking to, "I know you. I know that box! You're the D-"

"Hush!" His hands were at my mouth faster than I could blink and his lips were frighteningly close to my ear. My eyes shifted to the side to look at him and my eyes grew wide at his sudden seriousness, "I know who I am, you know who I am, no one else needs to know."

He slowly removed his hands and my mouth immediately began to run a million miles a minute, "I've seen your tv show! You're amazing! Is it really bigger on the inside?"

"What about 'hush' do you not understand?"

"But you're real! Like really real!"

"Yep..." He pulled his face out of shape and let the skin snap back, "I'm real alright."

I forgot manners for a moment and let my mouth fall agape. My mind had been blown to pieces and I was hurriedly trying to glue everything back together.

"So is all of it true then? Like everything on tv?"

"Some yes, some no," he paused and ran a hand through ginger hair, "you can't believe everything you see on the telly."

"You even have the accent!" My brain was finally piecing everything together and I became painfully aware of how much of a goober I must seem to this man. 

He looked at me with an amusement that only the parent of a toddler would be able to muster, "So do you want to help me or not?"

I nodded enthusiastically and grinned like an idiot as I awaited further instructions. 

"All I need you to do is wake up... Wake up!"

"Dude wake up! You're gonna miss class!"

I sleepily opened my eyes and gazed up at my room mate. My heart shattered into a million pieces and my eyes stung with the beginnings of sharp, disappointed tears. My room mate, confident that I was awake now, left my room saying something about missing breakfast as I swung my legs down to touch the ground. I trudged out of bed to begin my morning routine, dreams crushed and hatred of the coming day welling in my gut.


End file.
